


Futanari Ballbusting: Spectra

by RichardPercival



Series: futanari ballbusting [19]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: CBT, F/F, Futa, Futanari, ballbusting, dickgirl, ghost - Freeform, huge nuts, huge penis, invisible, kitchen, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: A buddy asked me to write a story about a 'invisible ghost girl who's short and the only thing visible about her is her massive set of genitals. She gets busted by kitchen utensils.So this was my attempt at doing that.
Series: futanari ballbusting [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1316822
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Futanari Ballbusting: Spectra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Horse_Nuts_Ryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horse_Nuts_Ryu/gifts).



I bought a house yesterday. There was no discount because it was haunted, no discount cause there was a murder, I didn’t buy a fixer-upper, it was standard price.

I didn’t even give that tiny-dick landlady a titjob! I bought a full price home!!

With that in mind, you can imagine my shock when I walked into the kitchen and saw a massive set of genitals on my table.

“Huh.” I set my groceries down on the counter, then put my hands on my hips.

The nuts were about the size of medicine balls, and the flaccid dong was long and thick, a foot in size AT LEAST. Other than that… nothing. It was like there was some futa laying on my counter, and only her privates were visible. Though, some distance away was a mask levitating off the table, looking up. I’m not anatomy scientist, but based on the position of her privates and the mask, I’d say she was a little over 3 feet tall, which means she was FUCKING HUNG!

Now, I’m pretty hot. I’m a 5’2 blonde woman with massive tits I keep stuffed in a blue turtleneck sweater. Obviously, I don’t wear a bra, letting my huge knockers flop around as they want. Despite that, I’m pretty skinny, and I wear a tight set of jeans that show off my butt. I don’t have killer hips or anything, but I’m pretty plump back there, if I say so myself. My hair was arranged in a cute bob, with a standard issue Human Alliance hairclip that gave me a cute part.

I had a rough day at work, to give some context to my future actions. I’m a specialized customs agent at the nearby space port. My job was to stick my finger up the dickholes of futas suspected of smuggling things in there. That day, I had to dig out an entire three fucking pounds of spice. I don’t know how she stuck so much up there, I don’t care, but I went through a dozen pairs of gloves! AND the futa came from the radio-active world of Emuskate, their cum can eat through plastic and most fabric. That bitch was goading me to punch her in the testicles cause she knew she’d cum and it would destroy the evidence! I had to go so many hours without neutering her! It was awful!

That being said, when I saw a nice cock and a nice set of balls like that, I had a few ideas on what to do.

~Naughty~ ideas.

First things first, I filled a pot with water and put it on the stove. Second things second, I took out my kitchen tools. This inviso-bitch seemed to be sleeping, so it was a perfect opportunity to prepare for the fun we were gonna have! Ladle, rolling pin, spatula, all that kinda stuff! Except knives or forks. No piercing or slashing.

As the water in the pot began to boil, I had to put thought into my first attack.

‘Hmm...’ I thought while crossing my arms under my tits. ‘Oh!’ I reached up high into a cabinet which pulled the fabric of my sweater higher than my belly button, allowing my smooth, flat stomach to be shown off, and I took out a pan. I set that pan on the stove and waited for just a minute or so.

As I waited for that, I carefully poked around at this ‘ghost’-thing’s body, getting an idea of where everything was. Just as I thought, she was short. Her legs were spread wide, with her lower legs hanging off the edge of the table and her massive nuts snuggly sat between her thighs. Her arms were resting on her tummy. Her body was cold, she didn’t have much muscle or fat.

‘I can’t believe she hasn’t woken up from all that. Maybe being a ghost makes you a heavy sleeper?’ Technically, I didn’t know if she was a ghost or not and I didn’t really ask. Maybe she was just some freaky alien.

Either way, I picked up the pan, turned off the stove, checked to see the bottom was sizzling, reeled back like a baseball player, and swung that hot bottom RIGHT into her left nut!

BWANG!!

The sound reverberated throughout my kitchen, and there was a prominent red spot left where I hit.

I couldn’t see clearly what happened, but bases on how her mask and enormous genitals were flailing around the table, and how there seemed to be two small, hand-shaped indentations on the red spot on her nuts, I believe it’s safe to say she was in quite a bit of pain from that.

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!” She screamed in her sexy, thick Italian accent. She screamed so loud I almost didn’t hear the sizzling of that mark I made on her sack.

“Why are you in my house?” I cocked my head.

“A-AAAGH-AAAHH..!”

I frowned. “Oh relax, ghost-girl! It’s not nearly as bad as you think it is! So you got thwacked a little, big deal!”

I heard my mysterious visitor whimper under that mask, and a few seconds later, she had composed herself enough to speak. She seemed to be laying on her left side. “I-I..!” She gulped. “I thought this hou-rgh..! This house isn’t abandoned?!”

“No.” I kept my voice cold and distant. “I moved in just yesterday.”

If she had a face, I imagine it just went pale. “O-oh… Oh! I’m so sorry! I’ll leave, I’ll leave right no-OOWW!”

I, of course, put up my hands and slammed both palms down on her nuts, making her squeal and squirm! “Why would you leave?” I smiled and stood in front of her, looking past her massive set to watch her mask. “I mean, you only just got here, but you brought me such delicious ingredients!”

My guest gulped. “I-in...ingredients?”

“Yeah! There’s so many things you can make with a massive pair of nuts like these bad girls! Stew, sandwiches, salad dressing, melting them down and putting them on toast like butter, sticking a large bone threw em’ and eating like one of those cartoon meat-stick! So many options!” I gently reached down and thoughtfully rubbed her left nut, occasionally gliding my hand over hers. Her nuts were warm and kind of hard, contrasting with the rest of her body. “By the way, what’s your name, my fine ingredient?”

“Sp-spectra...”

“Well, spspectra-“

She mumbled under her breath “Y-...you know that’s not right...”

“-how would you like you’re nuts prepared? Mashed? Boiled? Chopped up?” I grabbed my chin and paced around the table. “Ooooh! There are so many options and I just can’t decide!”

Her mask followed me as I walked. “Err... m-maybe... sautéed with your pussy juice?” Even under her mask, even with her invisible face, I could feel in my heart that she had a weak, hopeful smile.

As I walked, I picked up a meat tenderizing mallet. “Made-for-stew it is!!” I raised up the mallet and heard Spectra say ‘w-wait!’ before I swung my arm down and smashed the tenderizing bumps of the mallet down into her sensitive organs.

I heard Spectra have a sharp intake of air, and she began to scream, but I didn’t stop there! You can’t tenderize meat with just one hit!

I’m pretty quick with my hands, a necessary skill when it comes to dealing with some aliens at my job who need ‘encouragement’ to shoot out whatever they’re hiding, and I was averaging about fifty hits per minute! THWAK, THWACK, THWACK! All strong hits! Not giving this ghost bitch a moment of respite!

Based on how her nuts and mask moved, it seemed like she tried to get up. Being so small, I just... put my left hand on her lower stomach and kept her in place. I felt her hands grip my wrist, but she didn’t have the strength to stop me.

Truth be told, I don’t even really know how to make stew. I had the kitchen utensils on hand so I just went for that as a theme. This was about stress relief, and it worked! Blow after blow, hearing her scream at the top of her lungs, knowing in the back of my mind that nobody would call the cops about all this noise cause it could be consensual for all they know, it was great! Fantastic! As I saw her massive, obscene testicles get more and more deformed and misshapen with every hit, I felt years if stress wash right out if my system!

“Oh no!” I tossed aside the mallet and spoke with a smile, looking through a drawer for another tool. ”My hits were off center and now there’s a bunch of lumps! Don’t worry, I can fix-!”

As I turned back to Spectra... well, her massive, erect cock stood proud, defying all my efforts to render her impotent. “What... the hell?” I said, trying to make sense of it.

Her voice was significantly higher pitched than normal. “I-I’m s-OOO-r...ry..! Y-ugh-you...it ju-us...st...” her mask turned to the side, and I could tell she was embarrassed.

“Ooh.” I said. “You’re one of those freaks that actually get off to getting your most valuable part mutilated?”

Her mask nodded gently.

“Hm.” I reached forward. Was I a jerk? Was I in the wrong? This poor creature never did anything to me, you can’t blame her for squatting in an empty house and not realizing it was bought. Maybe she was just desperate to get out of the cold rain? Maybe she had nowhere else to go! Maybe she-!

As I lightly touched the underside of her cock, her entire body began to spasm. “AAAAAAHHH-GHNUGHGAH!!!”

I saw a few large chunks of her mashed up testicles make their way up her dickhole, then, like a fire hydrant, shoot up into the air.

...

She screamed in delight the whole time. My ceiling was plastered, the table was covered, all my tools were showered in jizz, the walls were smeared in a thick layer baby batter, even I couldn’t escape the blast! From head to toe, not a single inch of me was spared! It even got in my eye and that hurt like a bitch!

“Argh! Fuck!” I reeled back and rubbed my eyes, but my hands were covered in jizz too so it didn’t work! I was just smearing cum around my face!

It took a bit of work, considering how thick and virile it was, but I eventually succeeded in clearing my eyes enough that I could see.

Spectra’s lithe body was also covered in jizz so I could see the rough outline of her body.

...meh. Nothing worth noting, honestly. Kind of a let down. Just a normal girl. Boo.

Because of the thick layer of sex-batter, I could also tell she was breathing heavily, and she was looking off to the side in a perfect harmony of post-orgasm bliss.

“Aaaah~...” she moaned, satisfied.

...I frowned at hearing how satisfied she was. I was pounding away at her nuts for so long! It’s bullshit! She should have been in agony! She shouldn’t have been able to talk! What the hell!?

“Well.” I said, grabbing my rolling pin and shaking the fluids off. “Let’s continue.”

Spectra shot her head up. “C-continue?”

I bet her eyes went wide under that mask, when she saw me place the rolling pin on one side of her flattened left nut and starts breaking up all those testicle chunks!

“AHH! AAAGH!!” She screamed as I started killing her nuts! Making them die! I was killing this ghost-bitch a second time!

“AHAHAHAHAHA!!” My smile was wide and my pupils were constricted. “Not cumming this time, are you, bi-!?!”

“Oouuh~!”

Her body spasmed again... and a number of smaller chunks started... leaking out of her cock.

Imagine thick stew with potato chunks. It was kind of like that, but pure white.

My shoulders rolled forward and the life drained from my face. “Y-you... felt good from that?”

Spectra brought her hands up to cover her mask. “N-no..!” She said in total denial. “I..! I didn’t!”

“...” I scratched the side of my face. This was kind of getting embarrassing. All my attempts to have her squeal in genuine agony were failing! This wasn’t fair! No futa should cum that much from this much abuse!

With a sigh, I stripped off my cum-soaked sweater, revealing just my large, firm, bare tits. I had inward nipples, and they were 100% natural! For just a moment, I knelt down by her crotch to compare the size of her nuts to my breasts. I smiled, as mine were bigger!

Granted, she was… ‘missing’ a bit of her balls, so I technically don’t know if my titties would be bigger than her intact nuts, but oh well.

I used the inside of my sweater to wipe down my face and hair.

“Fine. I guess.” I turned around to the stove. “Real glad I set that water to boil earlier, otherwise we’d have to wait.”

“B-boiling water!?”

I sensed an annoying amount of excitement in her voice.

“Fucking painslut...” I mumbled under my breath.

So I took the pot full of boiling water and looked inside. The pot had a load of burnt cum on the sides, but the water itself was clear as all the jizz and sperm had evaporated.

A thought crossed my mind. ‘If a ghost got someone pregnant would the baby be a full ghost or half-dead, but then I shuddered in disgust by some possibilities, so I pushed those thoughts out of my mind.

I walked to her right nut. I had the pot in my right hand and raised her kind-of-intact nut with my left. Being the size of a goddamn watermelon, it was pretty heavy, but I started to slowly lower it down into the pot when I encountered the next problem.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. “I mean! Please don’t boil my nut! You already took the other one, please don’t neuter me!”

I rolled my eyes. “Your ball is too big to fit in the pot.”

I could feel her pride spreading throughout her body. “Oh? Really? Well, heh, what can you do but-?”

I raised the pot over her crotch and poured it all out. The sound of steam and sizzling flesh overpowered her screams. Her cum-covered body flopped this way and that, flailing around in an crazed attempt to cool off her testicles… and she was still rock solid.

“Fuck this.” I tossed the pot in the direction of my sink. “I’m done.” I started to walk away, heading off to the bathroom to clean off and get settled after a hard day’s work. “Listen here, ghost bitch, I own the deed to this house so if you aren’t gone by the time I’m done, I’m calling the cops... or the ghost busters. Whichever.”

But as I left the kitchen, there was a sudden pressure on my back! She tackled me to the ground! I was unprepared for the fall, but luckily, by big tities cushioned the blow and prevented my face from smashing against the floor.

“Wh-wha!?” I yelled as she grabbed my shoulders and pinned me down.

Spectra’s voice, thick with her Italian accent, was much more confident and forceful! “After everything, hnngh, you can’t just leave!”

I felt her massive cock slap against my booty, and a few things shot through my mind.

‘Gosh, she’s really light.’ ‘I could probably push her off without a problem.’ ‘If I swung my leg back, I could probably catch her in the shattered nut.’ ‘Isn’t ghost sex the ending to most horror movies?’ And, of course, ‘oh wait, oh fuck, that’s her cock, isn’t it!?’

With all this in mind... yeah, I determined I might as well see what she was packing!

Spectra giggled maniacally as she undid my jeans and yanked them down to my knees. “Aww! Your panties are so cute!” They were an expensive purple lingerie with lace trims and a flower design etched onto the large bumps for my booty. “Rip!” She said as she grabbed the sides and ripped them clean in two.

With my bare booty, pussy, and breasts exposed to the warm air, I got a little excited! It had been a while since my last fuck! Far too long! I was ready for this stupid little ghost-girl to pound me with her oversized monster!

“Hehhehhehheh!” Spectra was drooling in excitement. Her right hand came down to sink her fingers into my thick booty, while her left reached around to fondle my massive tities.

Her... well, her body was cold, so it wasn’t super enjoyable for me, but she seemed to be having a good time, and I will admit! There is a certain pleasure that comes with being used as nothing more than a living sex toy for someone else’s enjoyment!

She pulled her hand away from my breasts, which made me feel lonely, but my excitement returned as I felt her spread my legs apart! I involuntarily bit my bottom lip when I felt her guide her hips into place! It was on its way! That big, long cock of hers that was gonna split me in half!

With a surprising amount of strength, she rammed almost the whole thing in! All the way down to the hilt!

The feel of her cockhead smashing against my back wall sent me spiraling in pleasure! My body trembled and spasmed, tightened around this massive foreign object that had no business penetrating a normal human woman! My spine curled back, my head shot up, and desperately dug my fingers and toes into the tiled floor of my kitchen! If only we were on a bed I could have-

SQUIRT!

“Aaaaaaah~..!” Spectra, without warning, had put her hands on my lower back, and shuddered as she came inside of me. My belly was filled up, she grabbed my hips to try and squeeze out just another few centimeters. “NNGH!” She dug her fingers into my sides, the pain of her poor, poor sperm factories being used again was just a little too much for her. When she finished emptying her nut, she slumped onto my lower back and promptly fell asleep on top of me.

“Wha-…what the fuck?!” I looked back, and yeah! She was just fucking laying there! I felt her cock go flaccid inside of me, and her cum, which was leaking out of my pussy, had the consistency of semi-transparent milk! Gross! “What..? What happened to that thick cum you had a-ooooh. Right. That boiling water probably… kinda messed that up…”

I scratched the back of my head as, really, I had nobody to blame but myself. I could have just fucked her from the get go, but no, I just had to relieve a bit of stress and try to neuter her!

Well, considering that I was still horny and wanted to cum, I gently held her light, limp body in my arms, and took her up to my shower. I put the temperature on a nice, delicate room temperature, and got in with her. Ever so softly, I washed the cum off of us, paying special attention as I used a washcloth to clean up every last inch of her long, thick, potent, blessed penis, and the big, smooth sack that her mashed up testicles resided in. I lathered her up a few times, hoping she’d get hard in her sleep, but no matter how much I rubbed her down, her cock remained soft.

Finally, once that was done, I took great care in drying her off, then I set her in the center of my large bed, tucking her under the covers all snug and warm. The massive, smooth set of bumps by her crotch was a nice contrast from the rest of her small body, and it got me quite excited!

Nevertheless, I had to wait until she woke up. Therefore, leaving her all snug in my bed, I went out into my shed, got the industrial strength leather strips I bought some time ago in an unrelated incident, and tied her arms, legs, and torso down so she wouldn’t be able to flee.

I jumped the gun, I’m willing to admit. I shouldn’t have walked in and immediately fucked up her balls. I should have used that big, dangling cock of hers to satisfy me frequently, and THEN fucked up her balls when I got bored of her! I’m so dumb!

You NEVER go straight for the balls if you want to have sex with a futa! Castrating her will make her dick not work, and that causes problems for you! You always get what you want first, and then ruin her!

After about an hour, I got a bit tired of waiting. “Hey, honey?” I said, gently caressing her cheek with my fingers, but she didn’t move. “Spectra? Sweetie?” I said, poking the side of her head. I sighed deeply, reeled up my arm, and punched her in the shattered left nut. “Wake up, idiot! You can sleep when you’re dead!!”

“AAAAAAAAAH!” Presumably, her eyes were wide open and bloodshot. “AAH-Ah?!” She breathed frantically, and shot her head around the room. “Wha?! Where am-…o-ohh…” She gulped. Y-you said… I haven’t left yet.” She tried to struggle under her bindings, but got nowhere. “What’s… happening?”

I gave a pleasant smile and pulled out a bottle of off-brand Viagra. “We’re either gonna have a fun time, or you can forget about having kids!”


End file.
